The Heat is On
by HotXbun
Summary: One Shot for my three year anniversay extravaganza! The girls are celebrating their one year anniversary of being friends, but things get complicated when Lyla and Nixie get into a fight.


HotXbun: Welcome to day five of my three year anniversary extravaganza!

This one shot is based on the H20 Just Add Water episode The Heat is On (hence the name of the one shot).

Also, in this story Zac is dating Lyla and Cam is dating Nixie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids or H20 Just Add Water.

Third Person POV

Sirena walked up to Nixie and Lyla who were in the Ocean Café.

"Hey guys", she greeted. "I had an idea! We should celebrate our one year anniversary of being friends."

"How", Nixie asked.

"I was thinking we could have a party on Mako to celebrate", Sirena replied.

"That sounds like a great idea", Lyla stated.

With that Lyla got up. And when she did...Cam spilled his drink all over her!

With that she ran into the freezer before she transformed and fell onto the floor!

The rest of her friends ran to the freezer door.

"You okay babe", Zac asked.

"I'm fine", Lyla replied.

Zac then glared at Cam.

"What on earth man", he asked angrily. "She could've been exposed!"

"Calm down Zac", Nixie commanded. "It was an accident."

"Yeah", Cam agreed. "Besides. It's not my fault your girlfriend was in the way."

"Excuse me", Lyla (now dry) asked as she walked out of the freezer.

"Come on Lyla", Nixie said. "You were in the way."

"Excuse me", Lyla asked angrily. "I was not in the way!"

"Was too", Nixie stated.

This caused everybody to start yelling at each other!

"What's going on here", David asked as he walked up to them.

"Cam spilled his drink all over Lyla and is trying to make it seem like it's her fault", Zac revealed angrily.

"I am not", Cam defended.

With that everyone started yelling at each other again!

"Enough", David yelled getting everyone to stop. "I will not let you yell in my parents restaurant! Get out! Now!"

With that everybody glared at each other before leaving.

Everybody except Sirena.

"I'm so sorry David", she apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

The Next Day

The Moon Pool was covered in party decorations.

Sirena has been waiting an hour for her friends, but they had not arrived.

She tried calling them with the cellphone Rita gave her...but got no answer.

She tried calling their boyfriends...but that didn't help as well.

She called Rita...but she didn't know where they were either.

Suddenly...she got a call from Evie.

"Hey Sirena", the latter said. "I know where Lyla and Nixie are."

"Where are they", Sirena asked.

"Zac and Cam are having a volleyball battle to settle what happened yesterday", Evie revealed. "Lyla and Nixie are watching."

"What", Sirena asked in shock. "They didn't come to the anniversary party to watch some volleyball game?"

"Sorry Sirena", Evie apologized. "I can come over there if you want?"

"It's fine", Sirena replied. "I'd rather be alone right now."

"Kay", Evie said. "But let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks", Sirena said. "Bye."

With that Sirena hung up the phone...and started crying.

...

Evie angrily walked up to Lyla and Nixie.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be", she asked.

"What do you mean", Lyla asked.

"Oh my word", Nixie said suddenly. "The anniversary party!"

"We totally forgot", Lyla said in dismay.

"You did", Evie said angrily. "Because you two were too worried about some stupid fight!"

"Where is Sirena", Lyla asked.

"At Mako", Evie replied.

With that Lyla and Nixie rushes to Mako.

When they did...Sirena was gone.

"She's gone", Lyla said in dismay.

"Look at all the work she put in", Nixie said.

"And now it's all gone to waste", Lyla said. "Because of us. I'm sorry!"

"Me too", Nixie said. "For now on, Let's just stay out of our boyfriends' problems."

"Deal", Lyla agreed before hugging Nixie.

Suddenly...Sirena walked into the Moon Pool!

"Sirena", Lyla said happily. "You're here!"

"I am", Sirena said.

"We're sorry", Nixie apologized. "We let a stupid fight get the best of us."

"Yeah", Sirena said. "You did. But...I'll forgive you. That's what friends do."

With that everyone smiled at each other.

"So", Lyla started. "What did you have planned?"

Five Minutes Later

Nixie and Lyla were sitting by the edge of the Moon Pool.

Sirena started playing a slide of pictures of them before she sat down.

"Has it really only been one year", Nixie asked.

"Feels longer", Lyla stated.

"The best year of our lives."

HotXbun: Don't let silly fights get in the way of your friendship.


End file.
